powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Sorisa
is a Beast-Man of Rinjuken Akugata. She is the only female member of the Five Venom Fists, wearing a red sash. Character History The , Sorisa is a red-sash wearing user of the Confrontation Beast Scorpion-Fist (臨獣スコーピオン拳, '' Rinjū Sukōpionken ) which is known for using a combination of dances and kicks that emulate the tail of a scorpion. Her venom induces fever. She attacks the Gekirangers in Lesson 7, to which the Gekirangers respond with a similar dance based technique but Maga interferes, finally convincing Sorisa that they must join forces to combine their strengths. However, as Sorisa had never worked with a partner, her sudden alliance/love relationship with Maga, who impressed her with his new attitude, made her change into a completely submissive woman until he is killed. She is destroyed by GekiTohja's '''Great Spin-Spin Leg'. Personality to be added Forms are the warriors revived by Rio performing the Ringi technique "Rinzai". The Rinsi are in turn led by Mele, who is in charge of their development in some cases, being low-level users in the Akugata, they wear masks formed by a hat and a blindfold and use lances as their weapons. If a Rinshi can cross through the Chamber of Trials, defeating the other Rinshi inside single-handed, he/she can remove the mask and the animal motif on the forehead materializes, with the Rinshi receiving new attire and promoted to the more powerful rank of Rinrinsi who can assume "Beast-Man" form for a tentative amount of time. When they die, their bodies petrify and explode in violent bluish flames. - Rinrinshi= The are high-ranking Rinshi who pass the Chamber of Trials, allowed to remove the mask as the animal signature to his/her fighting style forms on the forehead and gain a new attire to signal the rank. Rinrinshi can obtain Beast-Man form, but only for a short among of time depending on the level of Rinki amassed inside. However, the Rinrinshi empowered by Maku's power can assume Beast-Man form for an indefinite amount of time. Like the Rinshi, the Rinrinshi die as their bodies petrify and explode in violent bluish flames. - Beast-Man= When a fighter of the Akugata performs the Ringi Beast-Man Wicked Body Change, he/she turns into a , a fighting form that resembles the user's Rin Jūken style's animal and allows him/her to fully utilize that style's Ringi. They are each named putting the first kana of their beast's Japanese name at the end of it. Scorpion Ringi * * ** ** ** * : Sorisa's secret Ringi covers her opponent with great numbers of scorpions that also sting simultaneously to poison and kill the enemy. However, since GekiTouja can spin it's body, this proved to be a useless power. }} Notes Portrayal *Sorisa was voiced by Shinobu Adachi Behind the Scenes *Her name is an anagram for Sasori (蠍), the Japanese name of "Scorpion." Appearances * Juken Sentai Gekiranger **''Lesson 3: Shio-Shio! Cleaning Power'' **''Lesson 4: Zowa-Zowa! The Five Venom Fists'' **''Lesson 5: Uja-Uja! What Should I Do?'' **''Lesson 6: Juwān! …What's That?'' **''Lesson 7: Shuba-Shuba Dancing!'' **''Lesson 8: Koto-Koto… Earnestly Koto-Koto'' See Also References Category:Rinjuken Beast-Men Category:Female Sentai Monsters